Total Pokemon Island (Being Redone) - Season 1
by TurboTheRaichu
Summary: Hoopa bored, decided it would be a good idea to host a Gameshow. 22 Contestants, 22 Episodes, 1 Million Dollars. There will be Drama, Action, Betrayals, and a whole lotta Pain!


"No, hold the camera like th-" *Screen Static*..."Sorry about that." "Hello there, I am Hoopa the host of this show, and this is Total Pokemon Island!" "22 Pokemon have signed up and everyday will compete in a series of challenges". "After every challenge the losing team has to go to elimination and vote one contestant off." "After a lot of eliminations the last one standing will win 1 million dollars!"

"Now...where is the first contestant?"

A horn goes off as a boat pulls up.

"Ah, here's our first contestant!" Hoopa said with Excitement.

"Hi there!" Victini said overly excited.

"Somebody had a bit to much candy..." Hoopa said under his breath.

"Anyways go stand or float over at the end of the dock."

As another boat pulls up Victini sneaks up behind Hoopa and pokes him.

"Boop..."

"Don't do that.." Hoopa said annoyed.

"Anyways, our second contest- "Boop" Victini said poking him again.

"Stop that..." Hoopa said Even more annoyed. *Sigh*

"...Our second contestant is Jir- "Boop" Victini said one more time.

"Just STOP and go over there" Hoopa said pointing to the end of the deck.

"Awwww...okay" Victini said saddened.

*Huff* "Finally after being interrupted for the third time, our next contestant is Jirachi!"

"Took you long enough." An annoyed Jirachi said.

"Victini was annoying me." Hoopa countered.

"Anyways go stand next to that abominati- uh I mean, them."

another boat has pulled up there was a pink cat on it.

"Hello there!" Mew said

"And our third contestant is Mew!" Hoopa said. "I hope we can all become friends" Mew said Gleefully.

"I don't" Jirachi said lowly.

"Alright Mew, go stand by th-" Hoopa said before getting cut off by a scream.

"OW!" Jirachi said in pain.

"What was that for!?" Jirachi asked rubbing her back.

"I Heard what you said." Victini said angry.

"Well you did not have to poke me so hard..."

"As you can probably see, go over there with them." Hoopa says.

Another boat comes in the distance.

*Sigh* "In hindsight, maybe bringing the contestants all at the same time was a better idea."

"Anyways Next contestant is Arcanine."

"H-H-Hi..." Said a Nervous Arcanine.

"I really don't like how much water is here" Arcanine Said.

"Scaredy Cat" Hoopa said in a low voice.

"Well might as well get used to it." Hoopa said.

"Just go stand by them." Hoopa said pointing towards 3 pokemon

"H-hi" Arcanine said.

"Sissy" Jirachi said before getting another poke in the back by Victini.

"OW!...Why?" Jirachi asked.

"The stuff you are saying is mean, so every time you say something mean i poke you." Victini Said.

A Boat Slams Into The Deck, Slingshoting Luxray off.

"Woah!" He screams as he slams into the boards. "Ahg..." Luxray groans.

Getting up he says "I can tell that this is going to be...ELECTRIFYING, get it?

*Sigh* "Our fifth contestant, Luxray..." Hoopa said annoyed by the pun.

"Slamming into the deck was...SHOCKING, Get it?" Luxray said again.

*Groan* "Stop It" Hoopa said aggravated.

"I Guess Th-" Luxray couldn't say another pun before getting cut off by Hoopa.

"Shut up and go over there." A Irritated Hoopa said.

"Ok, Il leave like lightning." Luxray says before speeding off.

*Huff* "...That mother fu-" Hoopa begins before getting cut off by the boat horn.

"Oh, and here is our next contestant, Absol!" Hoopa says.

Suddenly a wave forms and crashes onto the deck.

"AHHHH!" Arcanine screams getting splashed.

As Absol steps off she says nothing.

"Silent type I guess." Hoopa says.

"Um...anyways go stand over there by them." Hoopa says as Absol nods slightly.

"Six down, a lot more to go." Hoopa says

The next boat has pulled up, with Jigglypuff and Slyveon on it.

"Hello there cutie" A flirting Slyveon says with a wink.

"Hi all!" Jigglypuff adds.

"Oh oh, I have a song for everyone!" Jigglypuff says excited.

"Oh no." Hoopa says covering his Non-Existent ears.

Jigglypuff starts singing as everyone gets sleepy.

"Ok, that's enough!" Hoopa says half tired.

"Just go over there and stop singing." Hoopa says.

"Now that that's over how about-" Slyveon begins before gettting cut off.

"No, and go." Hoopa says.

There's a horn sound as a boat crashes into the deck.

"Uhhhg, again?" Hoopa said.

"Plus, the horn is still going on, so the driver must be asleep." Jirachi added.

Exiting the boat was a sleepy looking Gabite, and a sleeping Samurott on there shoulder.

"I guess that feeling must...BITE, get it?" Luxray says as Hoopa groans.

"Anyways, our next two contestants Gabite and Samurott!"

*Yawn* "I am somewhat sleepy for some reason" Samurott says Tired.

"I guess you heard that annoying song as well." Hoopa says looking at Jigglypuff.

"Heh,i have no idea what you are talking about." Jigglypuff said sheepishly.

"Yeah right, anyways you guys go stand by the others." Hoopa says pushing Gabite along as another boat shows up.

"Howdy." A small looking Eevee said.

"Hello Eevee, you are our eleventh contestant." Hoopa said.

"I think its becoming...Evening, get it?" Luxray asks.

"It sounds like Eev-" Luxray begins before getting cut off again.

"Yeah yeah, we know." Eevee says.

"Are you really going to keep making these puns?" Hoopa asks.

"Absolu-" is all Luxray could say before getting a death glare from Absol.

"I mean, i will." Luxray says a bit scared.


End file.
